Tail's of Faylynn
by Themer101
Summary: Faylynn knew her mother was a star student at her school but she also thought that werewolves weren't aloud to attedend Wizarding school. Wasn't that why her Pop got kicked out? Apperently not seeing as the Ministry for Magic women was handing her her acceptance letter. How Exciting! But it wont be easy, not with her dark, furry secert anyway. Set after Deadly Hallows.


Alright, your probably all thinking that i have one too many stories going at once here haha, im working on it. And this ones a little different anyway. You see, one of my dear freinds just started posting on this sight, so please give a warm welcome to Emilleepayten and make sure you go and check out her channle. I was talking with her one day and she was teeling how she had this great story plot in her little head but wasnt sure how to spunk it up. So i suggested we do a Collabortion for fun and to help her get on her feet. So, for all you doubting my posting, now I have someone forcing me haha. Alright, thats all I got for you. Enjoy!

* * *

It was fascinating to watch the drop of blood dilute into the puddle of murky water. The dark red not much different than the chestnut red strands that were floating on the top of the puddle. Only the hair got darker and the blood got lighter. Someone's boot stomped into the water, sending drops of it onto the ten year olds face. She looked up into the sneering face of Jonah Rench, a muggle boy of thirteen.

"Did you hear what I said freak? Or do you have too much mud in your ear?" Jonah sneered as he bent down and yanked on the ten year olds ear, making her cry out and roll on to her knees. She felt another mud ball hit her back and looked over her shoulder at Rodney Silvack, Jonah's cousin. He was on his bike, flicking mud off of his hands.

"I think you should leave the mud on. It hides all that ugly." He laughed, turning his head to the side with a mocking smile. "Mind you, I think that bleeding eye brow and swollen lip are real upgrades. It shows how weak you really are farmer trash Fay." At the mention of the farm, Faylynn looked over at the brown paper bag full of groceries her aunt Channon had sent her into town to get. Jonah followed her gaze.

"What? You think you're going to leave with those? There's probably dog food in there for your crazy Aunt's mutt." He turned his head towards Rod "Hey Rod, I heard that creepy old auntie Channon feeds kids to the animal, and when the mutt doesn't get enough kids, she lets the beast run lose on the surrounding towns. Apparently she's keeping it so that it doesn't eat little Faylynn here. How can you live with yourself Fay? Your families housing a cursed monster, all for your worthless self."

'Well, he's half right.' Faylynn thought grimly as she stood up.

'Just ignore them, they'll leave.' She murmured resolutely to herself as she limped over to her bag and tried not to cry.

"Man, that's sick. But that's not what I heard. I heard that Channon doesn't even want her. Old kook was forced to take her in because of her dad."

Faylynn stopped and stared at Rodney who merely smirked. "You know Christian Mink? The book worm? She told me that there's a photo of a Randall Markson. She says he's wanted for murdering his wife and attempting to murder his child. I think that's Fay's dad! It would explain why we never see him." Rodney told Johan and the two boys laughed.

"That's a lie!" Faylynn shouted over their laughter, her voice strong, her sharp green eyes shooting glares at them. "Pop's nothing like that! He's loyal and helpful. I get to see him in a month and he probably brought me back something neat from his travels! And he's better than both of your daddy's combined!" the little ten year old screeched. Her hands balled into fists, and her nostrils started flaring as she continued to glare at the older boys.

"Take that back or you gonna get it Freak!" Rodney demanded. Fay just lowered her head, but kept her eyes locked on his. "Fine you asked for it!" He said as he rode his bike towards her. However, when he got eight feet from Fay, his front bike brake snapped closed and Rodney went flying over his handle bars, landing flat on his back beside Fay.

"Wha-? Rodney are you okay!?" Jonah spluttered, and he ran over to his fallen cousin. He knocked into Fay and she slipped into the puddle again.

'I'm in so much trouble...' Fay thought as she sat in the puddle thinking over her actions.

Jonah had gotten Rodney up and they were shouting things at her but she couldn't hear them.

Though she did understand they were gonna take her groceries. Faylynn scrambled up out of the puddle, but the boys got to the bag first. Suddenly, before they could do anything, a magpie landed in front of the bag, wings out stretched and beak open. "Shoo Stupid Bird!" Jonah yelled. When he tried batting it away, it made to peck his fingers.

"Come on stupid bird! Move!" Rodney yelled and attempted to kick it. It squawked and the Rodney's foot went flying past the bird and, propelled by momentum, he fell flat on his back again. "Forget it! I'm leaving!"

"Wait for me!" Jonah yelled as he ran after his cousin. They both shouted 'Freak' one more time before leaving. The magpie folded its wings back into place. Faylynn noticed that this magpie was different than the ones around here. It had white rings around its eye's, like a raccoon. And there was an upside down triangle on its neck and chest but it was defiantly a magpie. It started to hop towards Faylynn when a bronze truck appeared around the corner. The truck pulled over just a little ahead and the bird flew away.

"Faylynn? Is that you?" The man that got out of the truck asked in concern.

"Hi Uncle Benny." Fay said in a polite voice as she picked up the bag. Uncle Benny wasn't actually her uncle but he was her uncle's best friend. Fay's uncle even gave Uncle Benny his pub when he passed away. Uncle Benny had always been there, helping out.

"Look at you. Caked in mud... Tsk tsk Channon's gonna be pissed." Benny reached for a rag in his back pocket. "Those boy's were picking on you again weren't they?" He asked quietly as he wiped mud out of the cut on her eyebrow and her swollen lip. Fay just nodded. "Aww sweet pea, I'm sorry. Here, I'll give you a ride back, it looks like it's gonna rain anyway." Benny said as he led her towards the truck. He opened the door, put the groceries on the floor and then pick Fay up and put her in the passenger seat before going to the drivers side. It started raining before he even started the truck.

* * *

"Oh Pea's and Rice! What am I going do with you Fleas? You just stay out on the porch till I can get all this mud off of you." Aunt Channon ordered in her country accent. "Benjamin, here's a towel so you can clean the mud from your truck seat as well. Fay, you better have said thank you and sorry or I'll tan your hide girl." She yelled as she went into the bathroom to start the bath.

Faylynn took a deep breath "Thank you Uncle Benny and sorry about your truck seats." She slurred out. Ben couldn't help but laugh at the nervous ten year old.

"Anytime Darlin' and don't you worry about that old pile of- shi…Shingles." Ben stuttered as he got one of Charron's glares. "You just worry about getting yourself clean and warm before you catch a cold. I'll go fetch your groceries." Once he had walked away, Charron came and collected the small girl in her arms and marched to the bathroom, where she placed her on the linoleum. "Alright Flea's, take off your clothing and put them in the sink. Clean up and then we'll deal with your cuts and scrapes." Charron ordered softly as she attempted to untangle the ten year olds long, wavy hair. "And wash this rat's nest two times. I might have to cut it all off otherwise" There was a small gasp and vigorous head nodding. Charron smiled before leaving the room.

* * *

The night flew by for the exhausted ten year old. There was a late supper, which Benny stayed for, there was the evening chores, which consists of herb collecting and cleaning the barn and house. So at seven fifteen, Faylynn decided it was time for bed.

It is a farmer's family tradition to be up before the sun. So it was odd for Fay to wake up after the sun. She could hear aunt Charron talking with someone with a strange sounding voice. Faylynn quickly jumped out of bed, dressed and braided her hair before racing downstairs to the living room. Two heads swiveled her way. One belonging to her aunt, she didn't seem to be in a good mood. The other belong to a lady the ten year old had never seen.

The lady was clearly a city folk; her clothes would tell anyone that. She was wearing mid calf black leather boots. She had a black pencil skirt and dark tights on. There was a white blouse tucked in and she wore thick white rimed sunglasses on her head. She appeared to be wearing a really big black shawl as well.

"Well this little cutie must be Faylynn." She spoke with a singsong bird voice.

"Dear, this is Margret Pikes. She's from the Ministry of Magic. Go do your chores and eat your breakfast, then we'll all have a sit down for tea and have a talk." Charron spoke.

* * *

:D So what did you all think? I would love to hear your thoughts! So please please please comment and favorite! And please please please make sure to check out Confundus Metamorphmagus! It'll really help with fallowing this story.


End file.
